


Make-Outs in the Shed

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Bites, M/M, Shed Based Make-Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian and Lalna go and make out in the shed before a certain someone ruins the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Outs in the Shed

Rythian and Lalna took everyone’s preoccupation with the fireworks to sneak out into the shed. They tried to be as quiet as possible as they hopped over the obstacles on the floor. Lalna turned and closed the door, taking care to not lock them in. He turned to Rythian and attempted to give him his best seductive gaze. Rythian just stood still in the center of the shed, arms crossed in nervousness.

“They’ll see we’re gone,” he said, and Lalna could see him worrying his lip from beneath his mask.

“You’re the one that wanted to go somewhere private. Doesn’t really get more private than this,” Lalna replied, and placed his hands on Rythian’s hips. 

“Yeah, okay, but this hardly counts as a romantic setting,” Rythian huffed, and glanced at the tools strewn all about the place.

“I wasn’t aware you were a romantic,” Lalna said with a smile and reached up to touch Rythian’s mask. Rythian huffed once again, but let Lalna pull his mask down slow. The music from the party played softly in the background, yet they also heard another track being played, just as faint as the other. Xephos’ neighbors must have decided to bring out their speakers as well. The distant noise was kind of nice; it almost felt like a soundtrack to a low budget romcom.

As soon as the mask was down, Lalna attacked Rythian’s lips hungrily. The kisses were sloppy and wet and left a trail of spit connecting them when they pulled apart. They gripped at each other, trying to leave as little space between them as possible. They stared at one another, eyelids heavy with lust. Lalna moved to mouth at Rythian’s jawline, before moving down lower to suck a kiss into Rythian’s neck. Rythian cursed softly and bit down on his lip to stop a moan from escaping.

Lalna loved to take advantage of the fact that Rythian never went anywhere without a scarf. They almost never kissed now without Lalna leaving love bites littering Rythian’s neck.

He kissed the mark he made and then just rested his head on Rythian’s shoulder. They stood there in silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence before Lalna ruined the mood by getting handsy. 

He slid his hands down, cupped Rythian’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Rythian let out a squeak and glared down at Lalna. Lalna just looked back up at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rythian just huffed, rolled his eyes, and kissed him roughly in reply. Lalna kissed him back with the same amount of ferocity. He was enjoying the little noises that escaped Rythian. Yet his ears picked up something else amidst all the soft whimpers and moans. It was the same track from earlier that he attributed to the neighbors, but louder now and clearer. Lalna realized it was an annoyingly familiar tune.

He jumped back away from Rythian and strained his ears in an attempt to find the source.

“Wha--what’s wrong?” Rythian asked, not sure whether Lalna was messing with him or not. Lalna shushed him.

“Just listen for a bit,” Lalna instructed him and they both stood still. They strained to hear over their labored breaths and beating hearts, but soon lyrics played clearly through the shed wall.

_“--you’re my lover, not my rival--”_

“That son of a bitch! Not again!” Rythian shouted and scrambled his way to the door. He flung it open stormed out, looking for the source of this bullshit. He turned the corner, followed by Lalna. 

On the side of the shed leaned Sjin, clutching an mp3 player in one hand and stifling his laughter with the other.

“Took you guys long enough to notice,” he said, grinning wide.

“Sjin, what the fuck!” Rythian said, clenching his fists.

“Why are you so hellbent on cock-blocking me?” Lalna asked angrily. He came out from behind Rythian and folded his arms.

“This doesn’t count as cock-blocking! There were no cocks involved,” Rythian scrambled to explain the situation before Sjin made it into something worse than it already was. The amused grin Sjin sent him made his face heat up in embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t be... cock-blocking,” Sjin emphasized the last word with a grin, “if you guys didn’t make it so fun.”

Rythian stepped forward, fists clenched and ready to fight.

“What are you guys doing by our shed!” All three guys turned towards the source of the yell and saw Xephos staring at them suspiciously.

“Nothing!” all three answered simultaneously, voices slightly higher due to the shock of being caught. A moment passed before Sjin and Lalna broke out into giggles. Xephos just glared at them, and made a gesture to indicate that he was watching them before walking away again.

“Okay but serious,” Lalna said to Sjin, still grinning. “Do this shit one more time and I’m breaking your mp3 _and_ your hands.”

“Sure, but you’ll have to catch me first,” Sjin laughed, then stuck out his tongue at them and hopped off to join the party again.

“I hate that guy so much,” Rythian said after a moment, and Lalna just laughed and patted him on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why or how this happened, but I have a strong headcanon that in any modern au Sjin just constantly interrupts Rythian and Lalna by blasting Karma Chameleon.


End file.
